Why Kurt Hummel Avoids PreDate Foreplay
by Victoria1127
Summary: Kurt's first sexual experience will have some very interesting memories to go with it.


For Maple Fabby

There is something unspeakably cute about a certain Kurt Hummel.

I'll admit that at first, my intentions were less than pure. I graduated, and Shelby promised me a co-director spot if I could seduce someone else and basically pull the same thing I pulled with Rachel—break their spirits and in turn, the team as a whole. I prefer men to women on any day, and so if I had my choice, it was going to be a guy. That narrowed my choices down to, well, Kurt. So I prepared myself to be the perfect boyfriend.

However, things didn't go as planned. One date to the circus, and I knew I couldn't hurt him. I refused to do so. After the second date, I was in love. I told Shelby I politely declined her offer, and the next night, I told Kurt I loved him. It was strange to not be soulless anymore. Because of Finn, I had to talk to Burt.

"So, what do you want from my son?" He had his arms crossed in front of him, aggressively pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

I sat on the couch. "I want all the things for Kurt that you do, sir. I want him to be loved and to be cared for. I want him to be happy."

"And you think you can do that?"

"If he'll allow me to do so, yes. I know I can do that."

Burt squinted his eyes at me. He seemed to be trying to read my mind to make sure I was being truthful. Finally, he sighed. "I'd like for you to spend your next few dates with Kurt here at the house. Where I can keep an eye on you. See if I'm gonna have to turn you inside out." He put hus hands on my shoulders. Had I not been completely terrified that he would murder me, I would have almost felt safe under his grip. "Kurt is my only kid. You hurt him, and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. Got it, pretty boy?"

I gulped. "Yes, sir." He hugged me. Burt Hummel is a strange one, I am sure of this.

I walked through the kitchen to go back outside, when I heard Burt call from the living room. "Tuesday night. Karaoke. Be here at five. Don't be late."

Well, shit.

Kurt came by my house Tuesday and insisted that I needed to decline the karaoke offer. "Jesse, please," he pleaded, "I don't mind us dating in secret…Dad doesn't meddle much; he'll never figure it out!"

"Baby, calm down!" I chuckled, taking him by the hand and leading him to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled him onto my lap. "I will brave your dad and your brother to be with you. I'm not afraid."

He buried his face in my neck. "Jesse…you know it's not personal, right? They just don't want to see me get heartbroken."

I kissed his nose. "I could never break your heart, Kurt." I looked into his eyes. They were breathtakingly beautiful; some strange combination of silver, blue, and green. "I've never felt this way about anybody in my life."

"Not even Rachel?"

I rolled my eyes. "I cared for her, but I wasn't in love with her."

Kurt's face lit up. I smiled at him. God, it should be illegal to be that cute. Suddenly, his angelic expression was gone and in its place was a mischievous grin that I had never seen before. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you—"

Kurt pushed me back on the bed and straddled me, pinning my arms over my head. I was caught so off guard by it all—he was grinding himself against me and kissing my neck, both of which he knew would drive me crazy. It was insanely hot, and it was crazy to see this angelic, sort of innocent guy suddenly taking initiative and getting a little dirty.

He finally released my wrists briefly. I was about to grab him and do exactly what I wanted to do to him. "Oh, no you don't!" He growled, and he took my shirt off of me, tying my hands to the headboard of my bed with it. I grinned up at him. This was just getting better and better.

He took his own shirt off and kissed me. His skin was hot against mine. He trailed kisses along my jawbone, down my neck and collarbone, down my stomach, and he finally stopped at the waistband of my jeans. He looked up at me and grinned. "Well, I think I'll stop now."

I groaned. "Noooo…" I bucked my hips upward involuntarily. His impish smirk made me want to ravish him, and at the same time, I also kind of wanted to punch him the face for being such a fucking tease. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What would you like me to do, Jesse?"

"You know!" I squirmed.

"No, I don't think I do know…" He straddled me again and leaned forward. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He whispered, "I want to hear you say it." He rubbed himself excruciatingly slowly and softly over my crotch. I sighed.

"It's obvious what I want…can't you feel it?"

He looked uncertain. I reminded myself that he had never been in a really sexual situation before now. He was going to need a little prodding. "Take off my pants."

Kurt crawled backwards and observed the tent my pants were making. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and kissed it through the strained denim. Seeing his pretty, innocent mouth touching me there was enough to almost send me over the edge right then. Finally, his long, thin fingers undid the button and zipper on my pants and slid my pants down my thighs. His eyes widened, even though I was still covered by my boxers.

"You okay?" I whispered, not wanting to be pushy, it being his first time and all. He took a deep breath and nodded. I almost had to laugh at the level of concentration on his face as he pulled my boxers off and looked at me.

He licked his lips almost obscenely. Finally, he made his mouth into a perfect circle and I felt enveloped in heat and wetness. He was working agonizingly slowly, and I was whimpering with pleasure. I felt him grinning around me. I thrust upward gently, hoping he would get the message to work faster. He leaned up, my dick coming out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Everything okay?" I asked breathless, hoping to God he was.

He looked almost childlike, looking at me with those big doe eyes and rosy lips. It drove me crazy. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?" he whispered in a voice as innocent as a daisy. Fuck, it was hot. I nodded fervently.

"Please."

"Beg for it."

Oh, God. "Kurt, please. Please. I want it so bad."

It was funny how he could turn from innocent to guilty so fast. It was as if someone immediately snatched away his halo and replaced it with devil horns. He was on me again, now mindblowingly fast, and I could barely warn him that he was sending me over the edge.

"K-Kurt…I'm—aaahhh…!"

Kurt looked up in confusion as I lost all control. His face was contorted in a mixture of shock and satisfaction. When my mentality drifted back to reality, I wriggled free of my restraints and pulled him into a kiss.

"Was I any good?"

"Good? Oh my God…" I rested my forehead against his. "I think you've found your calling." I grinned at him, taking in his smell. I sighed and glanced at my clock. "Holy fucking shit!"

"What?" Kurt jumped in alarm.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to your house for karaoke."

"I live fifteen minutes away."

"Yes, and I'm naked. Which is why I said holy fucking shit! We're going to be late!"

"Shit!"

"Thank you, THAT was an appropriate response!"

We threw clothes on and got there as fast as we could. We actually made it with three minutes to spare. We burst through the door, and I called out in mock-excitement, "Who's ready to sing?"

Finn, Carole, and Burt were in the living room setting up when Kurt and I came in. They looked up and right away, I could tell something horrible had happened.

Finn was laughing in shock, covering his mouth. Carole looked positively embarrassed, and Burt looked like he was about to murder me. I was confused beyond belief and looked to Kurt for an explanation.

Oh, holy hell. Kurt looked just as confused, and with good reason: he couldn't see himself.

Kurt had taken special care to fix his clothes to make sure it didn't look like we were fooling around. When he asked me how he looked, I glanced at his outfit and nodded. I didn't, however, notice the small but very noticeable glob of my semen in his bangs.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, my eyes like dinner plates.

"What?" Kurt said, reaching up to sweep his bangs off of his forehead and freezing in place.

"Run." He whispered.

I did. I ran to my car and locked myself in, backing out just as Burt came out with his gun. I didn't consider myself safe until I was home for two hours and figured I probably wasn't followed.

Getting on Burt Hummel's good side was going to be harder than I thought.


End file.
